The Frozen Groom
by JakeTheStoryTeller
Summary: Hiccup is to marry Astrid Hofferson, the only daughter of the Hofferson family but can't go through with it for he doesn't have any romantic feelings for her. In his frustration he finds himself accidentally married to a handsome frozen stranger that has been waiting for his true love. What consequences will they face now that the dead has married the living? Corpse Bride Inspired.
1. Chapter 1: Frozen Groom

**Author's note - Hi everyone so recently I became obsessed with the Corpse Bride movie and Emily's character in general, you're probably wondering where I've been well I've written a novel and I'm in college, now without any delay enjoy!**

* * *

The carriage rode to the Hofferson estate which sat upon a hill overlooking the town of Berk. Hiccup couldn't help but sigh in defeat, tomorrow he would be wed to Astrid, the only offspring of the wealthy Hofferson family.

Both his parents, on the other hand, were overjoyed that they had found someone of equal status to marry their boy. The two babbled on about the wedding and the idea of having little Grandchild running around, it was enough to make Hiccup want to leap from the carriage.

He didn't want to settle down and get married, especially to a woman, for you see he had a secret that if discovered would ruin his family's name forever and he would be disowned, if not killed with how much religion was a part of everyday life. The thought petrified him, and he felt like he was nothing more than a prisoner in his own life.

Needless to say, he never thought he would experience love in his life but it wasn't like he could do anything about it, he would be demonised if he fell in love with another man, no doubt the church would have something to say about it.

As the carriage came to a stop, he felt a lump forming in his throat and swallowed hard. He told himself over and over again to not make a show of himself and to try and meet his family's expectations of him.

When the doorbell rang the Hofferson's butler answered it and showed them inside. The mansion was just as big, if not bigger than his family's home. Within seconds of being in the house, they were greeted by Astrid.

"Good evening Mister And Miss Haddock" she greeted.

Before anyone could reply, she informed them that her parents were waiting in the parlour and that the tea had only recently been poured. Both his parents followed the butler, but Hiccup stayed behind, not wanting to meet the people who would be his future in-laws.

It wasn't long until he noticed Astrid staring at him, her hands tracing the casing of the piano. All he could do was watch as she took a seat and just stared at the instrument. Even if he liked other men, he had to admit that the young woman was beautiful in every sense of the word.

"Do you play?" he asked her.

"No. I once tried to play it when I thought no one was around but mother scolded me when she found out" she replied sadly.

Hiccup was surprised that her parents would do such a thing, Astrid seemed like someone that he might have liked had he been interested in her. He sat down beside her and lifted the protective casing off the keys of the piano and began to play a melody that his mother had taught him when he was younger.

He could feel her eyes on him, amazed that he could play something so beautifully. His father had been against it, saying that music was more so for women and that he should learn how to behead fish so he could work in one of the family's fish shops, thankfully, his mother convinced his father otherwise.

"That was beautiful" she whispered when he'd finished playing.

"Thank you" he muttered.

Hiccup wished he could close his eyes and he would wake up back in his bed, he wanted to pretend like this entire day so far had been nothing but some kind of hellish nightmare.

"You don't want to marry me do you?" she asked him curiously, avoiding eye contact.

"No, though I don't have a say in the matter" he replied.

From the corner of his eye, he could see her cup her hands and sigh slightly. Both of them remained speechless for what felt like an eternity until eventually, she broke the silence between them.

"Nor do I" she smiled a little.

Both of them looked at each other exchanging a smile and chuckled slightly. They felt happy to know that they weren't alone in how they felt about their current circumstances. At the very least they could both be swallowed up by the thought of the wedding together.

When he heard the sound of footsteps coming in their direction and the sound of his mother's voice calling out to him, his heart began to beat faster, and he couldn't take the thought of being here anymore.

"Astrid, please do me a favour and tell my mother that I've just stepped out for air, please" he begged.

"Go, I understand, I'm nervous too" she replied smiling at him.

Before she could say another word, he was already out the front door and dashing down the laneway in the direction of the front gates. He couldn't do it, he had to run away and start a new life. Astrid wouldn't have to marry him, and he'd be free, it was the perfect situation in his eyes.

At the very least he wouldn't be tied down anymore. As he tucked his hands into his pockets, he felt it, the ring. In his haste he had forgotten all about it, the hope was that he would show it to Astrid and it would persuade her that marrying Hiccup was the right thing to do.

When he got to the gate, he saw a shadowy figure lurking in the shadows but pretended not to notice it, thinking it for the best, the last thing he wanted was to end up with a stab wound.

As he climbed over the gate and landed on his feet, he kept running as fast as he could not wanting to turn back, afraid that someone would chase after him and drag him back to the life he no longer wanted.

Everyone he ran past stopped and stared at the crying mess that was Hiccup. He was terrified of being found, he didn't want to be forced into a life he didn't want to live, he felt like a puppet, and he wasn't controlling the strings.

"Please legs don't fail me now," he said aloud.

It wasn't until he was deep into the forest that he slipped on the icy surface of the lake and spun closer to the small pile of land in the centre of the lake. The cold weather had frozen the lake over, and Hiccup was surprised by how beautiful it looked.

He curled up into a ball and sat on the small dirt surface under the shade of the old oak tree crying softly. Why couldn't he love who he wanted and be his own person? The more he thought about it, the more frustrated and upset it made him. He took out the ring and stood up and closed his eyes. He envisioned a wonderful man standing opposite him in the church and wanted ever so much for it to be real.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring I ask you to be mine!" he shouted.

When he opened his eyes and was brought back to the harsh reality of his life. In an act of frustration, he threw the ring, and it caught on a branch sticking out of the ground.

That's when he noticed the large flock of crows gathering in the old oak tree he stood under, there must have been over a hundred of the things, cawing and just staring at him as if they were waiting for him to drop dead so they could feed like a pack of vultures.

Suddenly, the ground seemed to open around the branch, and the ice cracked in two. He was frozen with fear, unable to move as he watched to pale creature crawl up out of the ground. At first, all he could see was the sapphire blue eyes of the creature, then suddenly they were standing face to face, it was a young man, maybe eighteen or nineteen at most, he had unusual snow-white hair and was dressed in a dark blue suit and a pair of brown trousers. Although the thing that confused Hiccup the most was that the boy was barefoot.

As soon as he could move, he turned to run but ended up tripping on the ice and spinning out of control hitting his head off of a nearby tree. Once everything stopped spinning, he saw the man standing over him.

"You may now kiss the groom," he said in a tone that sounded menacing to Hiccup.

The frozen groom, Hiccup thought as everything went black.

* * *

 **Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and let me know if you want more and I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Takes Time

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, thank you all for the amazing support this story has received so far, anyway, without any further delay please enjoy the next chapter of this story.**_

* * *

When Hiccup awoke he saw the man who rose from the ground standing over him and for a moment his body felt stiff, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move a muscle and instead just watched as Jack began to hum a melody to himself, unaware that Hiccup had woken. He didn't know where he was, but from what he could see the sky had turned to dirt and the stench of death became more noticeable has he began to regain his senses.

"Morning sleepy head, you fell asleep on me" the man smiled at him.

"Wh-Who are you?" Hiccup chocked out as he sat up straight.

"I'm your husband silly" he laughed.

The fact that he took Hiccup's question as some kind of joke made his blood boil. Not only did he not know where he was, but he also seemed to be amusing whatever sort of creature the young man was supposed to be.

"Answer my question!" Hiccup shouted annoyed.

His statement caught the young man off guard and his eyes widened in surprise as a result. He couldn't find the words he wanted to say and instead remained silent for a moment, avoiding his husband's gaze.

"I'm Jackson Overlord Frost" he answered shyly, "But you can just call me Jack".

He was glad to finally be able to put a name to the face of the man he had accidently married. That's when he remembered the dirt sky and couldn't help but look around him to see that he appeared to be in some kind of underground town, lit by torches that hung on the wall and railings.

As he looked at the people walking around them, he noticed that most of them appeared to be either skeletons or were partially decayed, it was enough to make his stomach turn. He had never been one for gore and the sight of the decaying skin made his want to throw up. This couldn't be real, this had to be some kind of nightmare and he would wake up any moment. He even pinched himself but there was nothing, when he opened his eyes he was still there with Jack smiling happily at him admiring the ring.

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked still in shock.

"Your new home" he smiled, extending a hand as he showed Hiccup the area around them.

This was real. He was married to a dead man and had been dragged to only God knows where. He was doomed, for all he knew the person he was now forced to call his Husband could be plotting to stab him in the back for all he knew. He knew nothing about Jack, not that it mattered, the living marrying the dead, it was unheard off, not to mention inappropriate.

Jack noticed the frown on Hiccup's face and his head found the ground, he had been so caught up in the fact that he had found true love that he hadn't even bothered to tell his partner anything about him or what was going on.

"I guess you have questions" Jack sighed, not meeting his gaze.

"Oh course, I barely know you" he retoured.

"Does that matter, we're in love" Jack smiled sadly.

Love. The word seemed so foreign to Hiccup, he couldn't understand what was going through Jack's head. That's when Jack placed a hand on his knee and the too locked eyes for but a second, Jack's touch was ice cold and it make him uncomfortable, as if the situation he had found himself in hadn't already.

"No, you don't, love takes time and at the very least you need to know the other person and neither of us know anything about each other!" Hiccup declared frustrated.

Jack sat in silence for a moment and pondered over what his Husband had just said, he was write he knew little to nothing about him, but maybe that was for the best, after all he didn't like to talk about the circumstances of his death and why he didn't seem to decay like everyone else around him.

"Now please take home" Hiccup added.

"I'm afraid I can't, the only thing tying me to up there was my promise that I'd find a husband and now here you are" he replied, suppressing his grin.

"Stop calling me that, my name's Hiccup and I'm not your husband" he sighed.

The young man looked at Hiccup for a little while longer, he could see that his new husband was guarded and unsure of him and then he had an idea, something that would show he meant him no harm. Quickly, he rose up from the bench he was sitting on and pulled out a small box from his pocket, inside were the remains of the pet lizard Hiccup once had as a child.

"Is that... Toothless?" he asked in disbelief.

In the blink of an eye the bones rejoined together, and the fleshless creature leaped onto his former owner and began to crawl around him for a little while. While he wouldn't admit it, the creature crawling on him tickled a little and he tried his best to suppress his laughter, but Jack heard it and smiled, seeing Hiccup relax a little around him.

Jack led him to a pub where he knew some friends that could give him the answers he wanted, since he wasn't quite sure on how the way things worked down here himself. He was always too busy causing mischief to pay any attention to rules that might affect his fun.

After Hiccup understood that this place was where people went when they passed away, and that there was only one person who could help him, an old skeleton by the name of Gothi. She was supposedly meant to be the wisest person to have ever lived and since he wanted help, she was the best skeleton to turn to.

"I just have one more question, it's about you" he stated pointing to Jack, "Why don't you decay like the rest of these people?".

He knew that sooner or later he would ask him that question, but Jack had wished with all his unbeating heart that it would be later rather than sooner. The thought of it was too painful and he had to excuse himself while he went outside to sob a little.

Suddenly, Toothiana a woman dressed in unusual multi-colored clothing stepped up to the stage and pointed to Hiccup. He watched as all the skeletons took a seat as she began to sing the tale of Jack's former life and how it had been cut short in an act of cruelty.

Through the song he learned so much more about his so called "Husband", how he had come from a wealthy background and how he had fallen for a young man through a letter he had received, the two wrote to each other daily, until they finally met. The stranger's eyes were hostile and before Jack knew what was happening the man had drowned him and tossed him into the lake to clean him of his unholiness. The froze over during the winter and Jack body was eventually moved and buried under the tree not too long ago, and there he waited, hoping to find a man who would show him the love he never found while alive.

Hiccup felt bad for asking about such a thing, but he was also happy to understand why Jack told him that they were in love. Jack had been hoping that Hiccup was the man that he could open up too and know he could trust will his heart. It also explained why Jack's hands were as cold as ice.

He still felt that Jack shouldn't call him his Husband since the too only just met but never the less he wanted to find his frozen groom as quickly as he could and apologise for making him cry. He would never have asked that question had he known the answer he would receive. However, when he stepped outside, Jack was nowhere to be found, this made Hiccup panic, he was in an unknown land with no idea where to go, Jack knew where Gothi lived, since she had supposedly welcomed Jack to the land of the dead, something she had never done for anyone else before, and without his help there was no hope of him returning home.

"Jack!" Hiccup called out, hoping that he would get a response, but instead he was greeted by silence.

That's when he felt something crawl on his neck and grabbed in in his right hand. On closer examination it was Toothless, this was perfect, when the lizard had been alive, he had managed to train it like a dog, so he believed it could track Jack's scent, it was worth a try at the very least, that's when he realised he had nothing that belonged to Jack to help Toothless pick up his scent.

"This is hopeless" Hiccup sighed in defeat as he slumped against the wall and tried to stop himself from crying, he wanted to just wake up, was that so much to ask?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next week with the next chapter of this story, have a nice day or night and stay amazing everyone.**_


End file.
